La leyenda del Zorro y el Principe
by knaxzerim
Summary: Una forma tradicional de contar un romance sobrenatural entre Sasuke y Naruto, en un universo alternativo donde ambos se ven inmersos en una guerra cruel y al mismo tiempo necesaria.


La leyenda del Zorro y el Principe

Dedicado a las hermanitas fujoshis Hevlak y Clarimonde

KnaxZerim Publish

Esta obra es de contenido homoerótico, Au y utiliza personajes pertenecientes al manga Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto, si no os gusta ninguno de estos géneros no sigáis, ya han sido bastante advertidos. Sin embargo si te gusta, disfrútalo

Cuenta la leyenda que los dioses en el pasado renegaron de la raza humana, confinaron sus poderes y se negaron a escuchar las plegarias de las criaturas que habían creado, en la tierra nadie se dio cuenta de ello hasta que fue demasiado tarde, cuando los tiranos habían ocupado el poder de controlar a los débiles y los desafortunados crecían a la intemperie, nadie sabiapor que aunque se sabían culpables de la situación, por que de no ser por ellos, los dioses aun les escucharían.

Sin embargo a pesar de que los dioses volvieron la espalda a los hombres, hubo reinos en la tierra que no sucumbieron a esa catástrofe, en la tierra del fuego un poderoso clan de guerreros se había consolidado al frente de la ciudad de los arboles verdes, el clan del abanico: los Uchiha.

Los Uchiha se habían vuelto grandes conquistadores, y tras afianzar su territorio, conciliaron no buscar la guerra nuevamente, establecieron un sistema político y lo respetaron al pie de la letra. La ciudad de los arboles verdes, era próspera y la envidia del mundo caótico que la apatía de los dioses dejaran atrás.

El líder del clan de guerreros era un hombre taciturno pero inteligente, tenia dos hijos a los cuales amaba con todo su corazón, pero les trataba con mano de hierro para poder convertirlos en la fuerza de su clan y la esperanza de su tierra cuando el faltara.

Itachi el mayor, era un guerrero silencioso y capaz de matar a alguien en segundos sin mancharse las manos y sin embargo era cálido como una brisa del viento del verano; Sasuke el menor era inquieto e inteligente, un poco menos hábil que su hermano, pero con la capacidad de entender problemas difíciles y darles soluciones sin riesgo.

El clan entero adoraba a los dioses del fuego, anhelando el perdón de los dioses y su favor. Entre las deidades de su altar, había una de un zorro de fuego. El zorro de fuego era el guardián de la familia Uchiha, según el folklore el primer Uchiha había encontrado un zorro perdido en las afueras de la aldea, amarillo como oro, el zorro agonizaba en las manos del hombre.

Madara el fundador del clan, acurruco al animal entre pieles y le acerco al fuego de su hoguera, al momento de sentir las llamas cerca el zorro se abalanzo sobre los troncos ardiendo, sorprendido el patriarca Uchiha trató de sacarlo, hasta que se dio cuenta que el animalito no se quemaba, si no que se mantenía entre las llamas como si fuera parte de ellas; aun sin saber lo que estaba haciendo el hombre alimento la hoguera hasta convertirla en una enorme fogata, el zorro poco a poco reacciono a sus atenciones y jugueteo entre las llamas como invitándolo a entrar. Sonriendo el guerrero vio al animal crecer y volverse un enorme Kyuubi.

El zorro de nueve colas que traía infortunio a quien se acercara a el, y le escucho hablar.

"Me salvaste, y por ello te daré un regalo"

El zorro saco su cuerpo de la hoguera, sus enormes patas extendida con pereza mientras Madara se encogía de miedo, el zorro coloco su nariz en la frente del hombre quemándole, su grito reverbero en todo el valle asustando a las aves que dormían plácidamente en la noche.

"el día que tus hijos necesiten de mi, volveré a ayudarles, a cambio negociare un precio justo con quien me invoque"

El fundador no supo que decir, al abrir los ojos el zorro se alejaba andando sobre las ondas del aire como su fuera parte de ellas, en ese momento imagino el futuro de su familia y vio lo que no era evidente para el, el zorro de las nueve colas tenia se había convertido en un hombre con el cabello rubio y un atuendo sagrado, como no se dio la vuelta no vio sus rasgos pero aun así supo que le debía un gran favor a la bestia.

El regalo del zorro había sido una habilidad ocular que permitía a los descendientes de Madara ver mas allá de lo evidente, sin embargo esa habilidad solo se presentaba ante situaciones de gran peligro y de enormes riesgos.

En la historia del clan Uchiha, nadie nunca pudo usar el regalo del zorro, desde el fundador que utilizó "los ojos del zorro" para liderar sus batallas. Gracias al zorro el escudo de la familia se convirtió en un abanico, el abanico con el que las llamas de su deidad se mantenían siempre encendidas.

La ciudad de los arboles verdes había gozado de una prosperidad extraña, cien años sin conflictos a pesar de los rencores de las tierras vecinas, el clan Uchiha era apreciado por el pueblo y a cambio se mantenían como una gran unidad de personas que compartían techo y comida. El heredero: Itachi gustaba de andar por las calles de la ciudad y verificar las barricadas en el muro de la zona este, en una rivera donde el rio desembocaba.

Siempre a su lado, su hermano menor le seguía tomando su mano o simplemente siguiéndole a donde fuera como una pequeña sombra, Itachitenia 19 años y Sasuke apenas 16, ambos casi de la misma estatura con el cabello negro como ala de cuervo compartían un lazo fraternal que pocos miembros de su clan.

_Sasuke, que deseas hacer cuando sea tu turno de liderar la ciudad

_no lo haré tu eres el heredero y el mas indicado para hacerlo

_y si por alguna razón yo no quisiera, si mi deseo fuera la batalla y la sangre de la guerra

_Itachi, no conozco a nadie en el mundo que ame la paz tanto como tu, si acaso llegaras a ser tentado por el fragor de la batalla, liderarías al ejercito de nuestro clan con inteligencia y volverías a salvo

Itachi sonrió ante esa revelación, su hermano alegre como era, no creía en la maldad en el corazón y eso le acongojaba, nadie nunca era tan bueno que no sintiera celos o envidia de otra persona, él deseaba conocer el mundo fuera de la ciudad verde, entendía su posición como el heredero de su padre, pero era tentador como el canto de una bruja.

_quiero aprender sobre el mundo de afuera, le pediré a padre una licencia para conocer el mundo por mi cuenta

Sasuke no supo que decir, su corazón se oprimió al saber que su hermano no era feliz en su amada ciudad, y que dado ese deseo se alejaría de el. No podía entender por que le costaba tanto dejar a su hermano irse, pero no dijo nada. Guardo silencio sabiendo que sus argumentos serian inútiles ante la determinación de su hermano mayor.

_no quiero que te pongas triste, estare bien

_fuera de la ciudad la gente es despiadada y cruel, ¿A donde irás?

_hay un templo en la ciudad de la roca, en ese lugar hay libro sobre los dioses, libros que en la ciudad no existen, creo que empezare por buscar ese templo.

_hermano, y que buscaras en esos libros

_tal vez una forma de hacer que los dioses vuelvan sus ojos a nosotros.

Sasuke sabia sobre la decisión de los dioses, y no sabia porque su hermano mayor quería consagrarse en una búsqueda como esa; ya por la tarde los dos hermanos se acercaron a la sala de congreso, donde su padre comparecía con los concejales del pueblo, los concejales guardaron silencio al ver entrar a los dos príncipes.

_en que puedo ayudarles

_padre, deseo hacerle una petición

_tu dirás hijo mío

_es mi deseo el salir de la ciudad en busca de los libros sagrados de los dioses

La sala al completo se quedo en silencio, nadie se animo a hacer ningún ruido, en especial por tratarse de una petición del heredero a su rey. Fugaku miro a su hijo sin creer lo que le estaba pidiendo. El joven se veía decidido a hacer lo que deseaba y el echo de preguntarle solo era una cortesía de su parte.

_como pretendes irte

_andando, quiero explorar

Los concejales comenzaron a murmurar, era una verdadera osadía el pretender salir de la ciudad con sus propios pies, a pesar de que Itachi era un hombre hábil en la batalla, el simplemente se suicidaría. A una señal los ancianos dejaron la sala, quedando solos los dos hermanos y el rey.

_no

_padre

_dime la razón, por que quieres abandonar a tu pueblo

_no los estoy abandonando, en verdad quiero encontrar los libros de los dioses

_entiendes que puedes morir en el intento

_¡Es mejor que pretender que estaremos protegidos para siempre!

_nosotros no…

_padre se que es difícil entender que nuestra vida en este lugar peligra, tenemos que conseguir la paz en todos lados, en todas las tierras

_¡Itachiestas hablando como un loco!

Sasuke se quedo a la espalda de su hermano, como respaldando sus ideales, entendía lo que su hermano mayor estaba diciendo, aunque su partida le costara mas trabajo a el que todos los demás, su hermano era fuerte y encontraría la forma de volver con el.

_me acerque a pedirte permiso, su alteza, pero si no me das tu bendición, no tengo otra opción que no sea irme por mi cuenta

_serás exiliado de esta ciudad

_lo acepto

Sasuke temió ese resultado, sujeto la mano de su hermano, como pidiéndole que cesara en su empeño, pero su hermano no retrocedió y mantuvo la mirada de su padre.

_Itachi, recapacita

Susurró un poco tras la espalda de su hermano, el largo cabello negro sirviéndole de cortina ante los ojos de un furioso Fugaku.

_lo siento Sasuke, pero es mi decisión.

Itachi se deshizo del agarre de su hermano, y salió por la puerta del gran salón; los ancianos le miraron pasar y perplejos trataron de hacerlo recapacitar, en la ciudad estaría seguro, su pueblo lo necesitaba, su familia y en especial su hermano menor le necesitaban.

Sasuke, giro el rostro al ver la ira en los ojos de su padre, inclinándose un poco salió tras su hermano, estaba seguro que al esperar este resultado Itachi ya estaría ensillando un caballo y cargando un fardo de comida.

Se acerco al establo, su hermano ya había terminado de montar alforjas en una mula y se disponía a montar su caballo.

_en verdad te iras

Itachi se acerco a su hermano, le abrazo acurrucando su cabeza contra su pecho, Sasuke era unos centímetros mas bajo que su hermano.

_perdóname, Sasuke, pero debo hacer esto

_desearía que te quedaras aquí, conmigo

Itachi levanto la cara de su hermano, el joven estaba llorando y desviaba la mirada como temiendo sus palabras.

_no puedo

_te amo Itachi

_yo también, hermano entiendo….

No pudo seguir hablando, Sasuke le había besado, o había intentado hacerlo, era torpe y simplemente habían unido sus labios, un gesto infantil y digno de un jovencito como Sasuke.

_Sasuke

La ternura de su gesto le había dejado sin palabras, pero no podía permitir que su hermanito hiciera esto; no, por el bien del pueblo y de la familia.

_no te vayas, quédate por mi, o llévame contigo

_por que crees que haría eso

_Itachi

_ponerte en riesgo seria peor que irme, ahora tu eres el heredero de La ciudad de los arboles verdes, y esta en tus manos cuidar de ella hasta que regrese

_hermano

Sasuke se aferro a su hermano, ahora despojado de su ropa de noble, vestía un sencillo traje de campesino.

_será un honor servir bajo tu guía

_el trono es tuyo, no lo quiero, no si no estas aquí

_antes de irme Sasuke, júrame que nadie sabrá esto que ahora me dices

Sasuke se quedo perplejo, imaginaba que su hermano entendería, que sabría corresponder el amor que siempre había tenido por el.

_nosotros no podemos estar juntos, no así, entiende que debes dar un heredero a padre

_pero…pero

_guarda esos sentimientos para ti, Sasuke te amo, y te amare siempre como mi hermano pequeño

Sin mas palabras de por medio, Itachi monto su caballo y enfilo a la puerta principal de la ciudad, partiría antes de que su padre enviara por el. Sasuke con el corazón destrozado se arrodillo sobre la loza del establo y dejo libres sus lagrimas.

Entendía, lamentablemente entendía lo que su hermano le había dicho, en su tierra la gente como él eran despreciados por ser un mal ejemplo, una abominación. A pesar que en el panteón de los dioses había muchos como él, los seres humanos habían sido creados hombre y mujer para poder poblar la tierra con sus hijos.

Aun asi dolía el no saberse correspondido por su hermano, pero entendía su rechazo, suponía que el lo entendería, el había visto a su hermano coquetear con algunos caballerangos y también algunos nobles.O quizá el había mal entendido todo, quizá solo bromeaban y el se había echo castillos en el aire ante la idea de que su hermano y el gobernarían juntos, uno al lado del otro.

La noticia de la partida de itachi corrió desde la puerta de entrada hasta oídos de su padre, Fugaku le llamo a su presencia, preguntando por que no lo había detenido. Un simplemente "no pude" le valió una bofetada de su padre y veinte azotes por la guardia, al haber permitido la fuga del heredero.

Los meses posteriores fueron una tortura para Sasuke, su padre empeñado en convertirlo en un digno gobernante, le imponía pesados entrenamientos físicos y castigos tras alguna falla, las reuniones con el consejo eran obligadas para él aunque su juicio no era tomado en cuenta casi nunca.

Era su obligación conocer los haberes y posesiones del reino, asi como entender las disposiciones de la riqueza que los aldeanos aportaban con el pago de sus impuestos. Cuatro años después de la partida de su hermano, Sasuke era una persona completamente diferente de lo que el de cabello largo había dejado atrás, era un tipo frio y arrogante, hábil en la batalla pero serio de carácter, frio y aun asi, tímido.

Tras saber que su hermano no correspondería el amor de su corazón, acepto el cariño y el interés de quien se acercara, mujeres y hombres hermosos que desfilaron por su cama, todos malditos a guardar silencio o morir si alguien susurraba algo acerca de sus preferencias.

Fugaku estaba a gusto con el resultado, a pesar de aun lamentar la partida de su hijo mayor, nadie en ninguna aldea cercana supo darle razon acerca del lugar a donde se había refugiado, temia que tras alejarse de la ciudad su hijo muriera a manos de mercenarios, esperaba que no fuera asi.

Los consejeros esa tarde estaban muy agitados, Sasuke tal como lo esperaba, ocupaba su sitio tiempo antes que la asamblea fuera convocada.

_Fugaku, el ejercito de la arena esta rodeando la muralla, quedan pocos días antes de que se decidan a atacar

_nuestros muros son sólidos, y la gente de la arena moriría de hambre antes de siquiera rasguñarlos

_Fugaku debe tener en cuenta que los líderes de este batallón son conocidos pos su crueldad en las tierras vecinas

_ningún ejercito ah conseguido invadir esta tierra, no ocurrirá en mi reinado.

Se convoco a una guardia en las afueras y un reforzamiento en el muro exterior, nadie penetraría la muralla de los Uchiha, sin embargo todo lo planeado por Fugaku no fue suficiente.

Dos semanas mas tarde, por la tarde elementos del ejercito de la arena entraron a la ciudad, los aldeanos listos para descansar fueron tomados por sorpresa, los mercenarios expertos avanzaron sigilosos entre las casas de la población hasta el palacio principal, aldeanos que por casualidad escaparon tras oir los gritos de los vecinos corrieron a buscar refugio en el palacio.

Sasuke en ese momento caminaba cerca de las caballerizas cuando vio llegar al primer aldeano.

_su majestad, nos atacan

Sasuke aspiro profundamente y no dijo nada mas, por señas insto al hombre a entrar a palacio, mientras indicaba a los guardias de la puerta se alistaran a mas visitantes, corriendo fue a la sala de armas y cargó con una espada y un escudo de madera, la armadura tardaría demasiado tiempo y no contaban con el.

Bajo por la colina de casa y fue en busca de los invasores, seguido por un grupo de veinte guardias, se sorprendió al ver que el ejercito invasor se encontraba mas cerca del palacio de lo que creía, a la cabeza un hombre con capucha lideraba los escuadrones indicando como principal objetivo el palacio de su clan.

_¡Ataquen!

Insto a su guardia tratando de ganar tiempo para los ciudadanos que estaban atrapados en el fuego cruzado, el general de las fuerzas invasoras le reconoció de inmediato y se lanzo a su cuello, Sasuke entrenado en la guerra sólo en teoría, tuvo dificultades pero hizo gala de su inteligencia pretendiendo dejar el terreno libre y asestando una estocada al costado antes de ser herido de gravedad.

Los agentes de la arena usaban túnicas enredadas en su cuerpo, ropas de lana gruesas tejidas especialmente para soportar las inclemencias del clima del desierto, sus armas eran espadas curvas y dagas que lanzaban desde los pliegues de su ropa, la escolta de Sasuke pronto se vio reducida a un puñado mientras que los atacantes del desierto incrementaban, en el fragor de la batalla, el joven príncipe perdió la cabeza, y luchó sin percatarse de su evidente inferioridad.

Fue hasta que el general lo derribo al suelo que se percato, en este momento ya estaba solo, sus escoltas estaban muertos o se habían retirado. Su compañero de batalla tenia la espada lista para decapitarlo cuando una mano le detuvo.

_es el príncipe

La voz que salió de debajo de la bufanda era ronca, y seria, lo único que Sasuke vio por debajo de las prendas de guerrero fueron unos frios ojos color verde aguamarina que le causaron escalofríos.

_con mayor razón

_no

Una silaba dicha con tal autoridad que incluso el general tembló, Sasuke trato de levantarse, y al momento una daga fue encajada en su hombro, un grito pugno por salir de su garganta, pero no lo hizo, apretó los dientes y miro al sujeto que acababa de clavarlo al suelo sin que el se diera cuenta.

_vale más vivo

Dos mercenarios se acercaron y lo ataron, tras colocarlo en un poste, siguieron al hombre de los ojos verdes como un par de perros fieles.

El príncipe lucho contra sus ataduras, pero le fue imposible, los aldeanos fueron asesinados frente a sus ojos y tras la carnicería, un gran incendio se inicio desde las murallas hasta el palacio, extrañamente ni las llamas ni los mercenarios amenazaron sus vidas, pero su cordura estaba a punto de irse ante tal masacre.

_tráiganlo conmigo

El hombre de los ojos aguamarina, se acerco al sitio donde estaba atado, en ese momento Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo delgado que era y también de que no era mucho mas alto que él. Los hombres del desierto lo cargaron en volandas en dirección al palacio de su padre, en todo el camino había cuerpos diseminados, heridos quejándose, y muertos.

Gente que no sabia luchar, asesinada sin piedad, niños y mujeres inocentes acorralados y arrancados de la vida como si su existencia no tuviera sentido.

_el día de hoy, su majestad, La ciudad de los arboles verdes ah caído

El hombre de los ojos aguamarina se descubrió, un jovencito de cabello rojo y sin cejas le miraba con la superioridad del vencedor, Sasuke herido y débil trataba de liberarse de sus cadenas sin mucho éxito. Otro sujeto al lado del pelirrojo se arranco la capucha mostrando una piel pálida como la suya y un par de ojos grises llenos de satisfacción.

_el día de hoy, la desgracia del mundo invadió tu tierra

Sonrieron al avanzar, seguramente a negociar con su padre, lamio la sangre de sus labios y la trago, no lloraría no enfrente de sus enemigos, no frente a su padre.

Sin embargo al entrar al gran salón el paisaje fue peor que el que se encontraba afuera, un gran grupo de guerreros del desierto ya se habían apostado en los aposentos del consejo, y en el centro de la habitación estaba su padre.

Fugaku cubierto de sangre y con una espada atravesando su pecho. Pareciera que la muerte le tomo por sorpresa por que sus ojos aun estaban abiertos y sus manos trataban de sacar la hoja de acero de su interior.

En la esquina de la habitación un pequeño grupo de aldeanos se arrimaban unos contra otros temiendo su destino.

_¡eh aquí a su príncipe!, el hombre que juraban les protegería con su vida, ahora es mi prisionero, yo Sabaku no Gaara el jeque principal de la tierra del desierto, logre derribar las murallas de la ciudad perfecta, del pueblo protegido por el dios Zorro.

Los hombres de la arena vitorearon mientras que los pocos sobrevivientes de la invasión ahogaban sus gritos y sollozos en la penumbra de una noche temprana que dejaba entrever un mar de estrellas brillantes.

Sasuke fue guiado a los calabozos de su propio castillo, donde los sobrevivientes fueron encerrados mas tarde; el era una pieza valiosa, el último miembro de su clan, en la ciudad, y muy probablemente el trofeo del líder de la rebelión.

Su respuesta vino poco después de la media noche, el joven de los ojos agua marina lo visito en su celda, maltrecho como estaba hizo lo posible por atacarle y fue sometido tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de pestañear.

_eres el príncipe menor de este lugar, escuche que tu hermano se largo de aquí hace años, en dado caso que aun este con vida dudo que siquiera lo intente estando solo

Sasuke apretó los dientes, era de sabios guardar silencio cuando el enemigo estaba seguro de su victoria.

_eres sin embargo tan útil y capaz como el, lamentablemente no puedo decir lo mismo de tu ejercito, los estúpidos estaban tan confiados en la muralla, que se olvidaron que por debajo de la tierra no hay muros

El pelirrojo levanto su rostro de su posición inclinada, Sasuke le dedico una mueca que bien podía traducirse como burlona, a pesar de las magulladuras de su rostro el chico era osado.

_tu tierra fue invadida, tu familia asesinada y estas solo, a que debemos tu buen humor

_no importa cuanto me tome, saldré de aquí, y recuperare lo que es mío y lo mejor de todo es que me bañare con tu sangre antes de sentarme de nuevo en mi trono

Gaara sonrió, y se rio a mandíbula batiente, su propia escolta se encogió ante el sonido hueco y desapasionado que emergió de su garganta, aun riendo asesto una patada en el rostro de Sasuke con tal fuerza que el joven reboto hasta la pared mas cercana quedando inconsciente.

_hay una mazmorra de piedra en la parte mas alejada del ala norte, quiero que lo encadenen ahí, y le den agua una vez al dia y pan cada tres, veremos si piensa igual después de una semana.

Los hombres hicieron lo ordenado y Sasuke fue arrojado a la prisión mas lejana, oscura y sucia de su propio palacio, sus ciudadanos fueron mantenidos en las mazmorras con alimentos limitados y sin derecho a quejarse.

El príncipe tardo cuatro días en despertar del todo de la fiebre y los golpes a los que Gaara le sometía, a menudo interrogatorios acerca de tesoros inexistentes en su ciudad asi como de los documentos mas relevantes acerca de los contratos de protección de su ciudad. Propio de la gente orgullosa como el, Sasuke no dio prenda, pero cuando el tiempo pasaba en las noches cuando apenas podía moverse, el príncipe se lamentaba de ser tan inútil, culpaba a su hermano de haberlo abandonado y a su padre por la arrogancia que había desembocado en la invasión de su tierra. Pero en especial lloraba por que el dios Zorro no respondia a sus suplicas, su fe era ciega en la bestia de fuego.

"Dios Zorro apiádate de tu pueblo, Dios zorro por favor sálvanos"

Sus ruegos se intensificaban cuando los gritos de las mujeres y niños de la ciudad atravesaban la piedra de su prisión y lo convertían en un mártir silente e inútil al momento de salvarles la vida.

Gaara opto por sacrificarlos a todos, uno a uno de los guerreros y aldeanos que no aceptaran su nuevo liderazgo. En la plaza principal ya no había lugar ni espacio para la gran montaña de cadáveres que dia con dia se acumulaban tras la "Limpieza" de lealtades del joven del desierto.

Sin embargo, un par de meses después cuando la debilidad y la lucidez del príncipe eran precarias ocurrió algo. Sasuke agonizaba tras la ultima paliza, su manos encadenadas con pesados grilletes de acero se encontraban llagados, miro sin mirar una llama pequeña que salía de la antorcha que su torturador trajera consigo, en realidad era una hermosa llama, llena de vida y un color anaranjado del atardecer de su hermosa ciudad, lamentaba que solo en contadas ocasiones pudiera ver las llamas de la tierra del fuego. Confinado a la oscuridad ni siquiera sabia si era de dia o de noche.

"¿Aun quieres vivir?"

_si

"¿Salvaras a mi pueblo?"

_si

"Pero debes pagar un precio"

Sasuke no sabia a bien si era una alucinación o se trataba de alguna broma de sus guardias, pero aun asi no vacilo en sus respuestas.

_Lo pagare

"lo que sea, ¿Lo que yo quiera?"

_si con eso salvo a mi pueblo, te doy mi vida

"es una gran oferta, Principe"

_que mas quieres

"Quiero tu corazón"

_es tuyo

"¿Entonces, renunciaras a tu corazón?"

_arráncalo de mi pecho si es lo que hace falta

"Tienes agallas"

Una cantarina risa emergió de la antorcha, el fuego crepito un poco y el soporte de la misma se calentó al rojo vivo, en unos instantes la llama alcanzo la húmeda pared recorriéndola como una serpiente que cazara a su alimento, por suerte encontró alimento en un montón de paja donde Sasuke era arrojado cada que le era imposible levantarse.

Las llamas devoraron la hierva con voracidad creando una hoguera cada vez mas grande, el príncipe, preso entre su debilidad y su cansancio, no creía lo que se presentaba ante sus ojos, el fuego bailaba feliz y al mismo tiempo controlado, como si se tratara de algo vivo que no tuviera la intención de hacerle daño.

_estas a salvo SasukeUchiha, hace siglos espero por ti

Un cuerpo cada vez mas nítido emergía de las llamas, era al parecer un joven de su edad, con el cabello de fuego, brillante y los ojos de un demonio, Sasuke trago, sabiendo que ante el se encontraba el Dios Zorro en su forma primigenia.

El joven emergido de las llamas tenia un rostro redondo, cabello rubio y con el paso del tiempo sus ojos de color de fuego se tornaron del color del cielo al medio dia, azules como zafiros pulidos; un par de orejas y una cola de llamas se extinguían de apoco en el aire mientras se acercaba a sujetarlo de la barbilla.

Medio vestido y todo el joven le beso, uniendo sus calientes labios a los suyos helados y resquebrajados por el hambre y las golpizas. No pudo enfocarse masalla de que el dios Zorro acababa de tocarle y no le había quemado, para después desmayarse.

Naruto vio al príncipe colapsar tras haber sellado el pacto que garantizaba su participación en una guerra humana, el había visto lo ocurrido pero ninguno de los hombres de la ciudad le habían rezado con tanto fervor, lamentaba no haber intervenido antes, pero su elemento, el fuego se había mantenido lejos del príncipe o limitado a simples lámparas y antorchas apenas alimentadas, esa tarde arto de la impertinencia de los humanos, se las arreglo para convencer al guardia de dejar la antorcha en la habitación, su influencia en los hombres era tal que a menudo se imaginaba que podía arreglar las guerra con susurrarle consejos a los líderes de la tierra de los hombres.

Pero como dijera su padre, los humanos solo escuchan lo que quieren y al final no son agradecidos. El había demostrado lo contrario cuando el ancestro de Sasuke le salvo en su forma animalia, juro por su divinidad, ayudar a los descendientes de Madara cuando ellos le necesitaran y era el momento. Usando sus poderes envolvió el cuerpo del príncipe y se evaporo de la prisión mientras las llamas de su presencia consumían la celda desde sus cimientos, pasaría poco tiempo antes de que las llamas se extendieran, y consumieran el castillo, después de todo dentro no había mas que invasores y traidores.

Por ahora tenia que mantener a salvo al príncipe, y recuperaría su ciudad, extrañamente ningún dios se percato que mientras daban la espalda a los humanos sus poderes se agotaban con cada centuria, él que había conseguido fieles a pesar de su restricción no se vio afectado, sus poderes se incrementaban cada que había oraciones a su nombre y también las suplicas de clemencia de los aldeanos le habían valido a ser capaz de proezas que ninguno de sus hermanos podría en este momento.

Cargo con el príncipe a una cabaña en las montañas de la ciudad de fuego, en ese lugar había un templo dedicado a su hermano el dios del agua, seguramente no se enfadaría si tomaba posesión de alguna de las habitaciones, se aseguro de usar el agua sagrada para restablecer al príncipe a su forma humana y espero a que su alma descansara del estrés que el encierro le provoco.

Cuando Sasuke despertó, se encontró arropado en una habitación que no conocía, las paredes de piedra parecían talladas desde las entrañas de la tierra, una hoguera ardia cerca de la cama y un cuenco con agua se recargaba en una mesilla cercana.

Trato de moverse pero su cuerpo protestó ante el esfuerzo, sintió las muñecas arder pero no sintió el familiar peso de los grilletes y el tintinear de las cadenas no rezumbo por ningún lado, abrió los ojos, buscando alejar las pesadillas de lo ocurrido en su pueblo, pero por mas que lo intentaba, parecía que las imágenes sangrientas de su pasado se habían tatuado en sus ojos volviendo imposible la intención de olvidar lo pasado.

_estas despierto

_donde…

Su voz cansada y rasposa lastimo su garganta, era en verdad lo mas incomodo que recordara, la cama a pesar de ser de paja, el resultaba un bálsamo tras meses de encierro a manos del líder del desierto.

_en un templo

La voz que le respondía le era desconocida, y aun asi le parecía haberla escuchado antes, que tenia que recordar lo que esa voz dijera.

_tenemos tiempo, debes recuperarte si deseas regresar a tu tierra, aunque a juzgar por lo que vi, no hay nada que rescatar.

_yo…debo

_debes vengarte, es verdad, vengar lo que hicieron a nuestro pueblo

_mi padre…mi familia

_tienes aun un hermano, Sasuke, pero tu hermano ya no regresara

_quien…

En las sombras, cerca de la hoguera, el joven de sus sueños apareció, utilizaba ropa de monje, en los tonos de la tierra, pero destacaba su cabellera rubia, y sus ojos de color de cielo.

Había tres marcas en sus mejillas, seis en total, y se le veía triste.

_¿Quien soy? Por ahora soy la persona que te salvo la vida, su majestad

_yo…

_descanse, por ahora no puede hacer nada mas

_cuanto, cuanto tiempo

_la ciudad de los arboles calló hace casi seis meses, y ha estado inconsciente y afiebrado por mas de dos semanas, ese tipo de la arena le trató peor que a los animales.

_dios mío

_aun asi, hay gente de la ciudad aun viva, estan ocultos, alguien les ayudo a escapar y ahora tratan de recuperarse. Su muerte les dio valor para vengarse

_mi muerte

_su celda se incendio, nadie sabe que escapo antes que eso pasara, es una buena noticia.

_incendio…

No pudo decir nada mas, las tinieblas de la inconsciencia le atraparon otra vez, ahora con mayor fuerza y con mas dudas, las preguntas de esa ocasión le rondaron en sueños, hasta que despertó de nuevo, ahora estaba solo en la habitación, tenia muchas ganas de orinar y se levantó de la cama buscando atender su necesidad.

Calló al suelo en cuanto se posó en sus dos piernas, nadie le recibió, asi que se arrastró hasta la puerta, el suelo de piedra pulida, le ayudo a no lastimarse, pero aun así estaba frio.

Al salir se encontró atrapado en una oscuridad profunda y un silencio atronador, sus oídos parecían tapados por la presión de ese solitario lugar.

_intenta ponerte en pie, Sasuke

La voz de sus sueños le hablo desde todos lados, pero no supo el lugar exacto, no hasta que una mano le levanto del suelo prácticamente sin ningún esfuerzo.

La oscuridad retrocedió ante la presencia del joven, que flotaba sobre su cabeza, Sasuke asustado cayó de nuevo al suelo sobre su trasero, y el joven le siguió aun flotando sobre el.

A pesar de estar asustado imagino que ese hombre no le dañaría, no, porque había podido hacerlo mientras estaba débil.

_Sasuke, prometiste algo a cambio de mi ayuda, lo recuerdas

_Dios Zorro

_Me alegra que me recuerdes

Sasuke asintió, pero no retiro la mirada de los ojos azules del demonio, su cara era tan hermosa, y al mismo tiempo temible, hizo un recuento de los sueños que tuvo durante su afiebrada recuperación, "Tu corazón".

_mi corazón

_es lo que pedí, ahora eres libre, pero si aceptas mi contrato no puedes retractarte, Sasuke

_lo se, te ofrezco mi corazón, a cambio de salvar a mi pueblo

Al momento que dijo esas palabras un par de grilletes apareció en sus muñecas, junto con un juego igual en las del joven de cabellos rubios, las cadenas se afianzaron, destellaron un momento y después desaparecieron.

_que fue…

_nuestro pacto, Sasuke, ahora y para siempre tu corazón será mío

_quien te dijo mi nombre

_soy el dios Zorro, el fantasma de fuego al que oraste por el bienestar de tu hermano Itachi, por la salvación de los inocentes de tu tierra y por tu propia salvación, escuche todas y cada una de tus oraciones, y es por eso que me acerque a ti

_¡Pudiste venir antes!

Grito el pelinegro ante la respuesta del dios, el hombre se vio azorado ante las palabras del chico.

_crees que si hubiera podido hacerlo, estaría aquí, contigo

El zorro estaba molesto, y se notaba en sus ojos que ahora se habían tornado del color del fuego, Sasuke sin embargo le sostuvo la mirada, el rubio descendió y lo cargo en vilo, llevándolo a una habitación escondida tras las paredes de piedra.

_esta es la habitación de las aguas sagradas, mi hermano me permitió curarte con ellas, una vez que te restablezcas iremos a recuperar tu tierra.

_no podemos hacerlo solos, necesitamos un ejercito

_estas ante el dios de tu tierra, no confias en mis poderes

_Gaara del desierto es un ser demasiado astuto, no lo derrotaras con poder, si no con inteligencia

_entonces mas te vale pensar en un plan para vengarte de lo que hizo

El hombre rubio le metió a la tina con mucho cuidado y se acurruco a su espalda, los dedos del hombre masajeaban su debilitado cuerpo cubriendo cada centímetro con el agua del estanque, el príncipe a medias recordaba las leyendas de los dioses, los rollos y pergaminos que aun sobrevivían en el templo que habían dedicado al dios Zorro.

El dios tenia una familia en el cielo, su padre el gran dios sol había tenido amoríos con una Youkai zorro de la tierra, y de esa unión había nacido el dios zorro, la sangre divina del sol le dio el poder del fuego y la habilidad de ser uno con el viento; pero también había un dios Tejón que protegía las cosechas y causaba los terremotos, el dios Tejon había sido la deidad protectora de la tierra del desierto; siglos atrás era la tierra mas fértil del planeta, pero cuando los dioses dieron la espalda a los hombres la tierra murió y dejo de dar frutos, todo se convirtió en un basto desierto donde no crecia nada a pesar de los esfuerzos de la gente.

Al norte, en las montañas el dios Toro protegía a los hombres de las tormentas y daba a los animales una piel hermosa con las plantas medicinales con las que se alimentaban, se decía que el comer carne de las cabras salvajes de las montañas era suficiente para curar cualquier enfermedad, el templo del dios babosa y la diosa tortuga, se encontraba el la zona neblinosa en una gruta que sólo los monjes del lugar podían encontrar, cuando los dioses dieron la espalda a los hombres el dios babosa escondió su templo en las profundidades de la tierra y devoró a sus monjes, que habían transformado su templo en un lugar donde lucrar con su regalo divino.

_¿Estamos solos?

_si, este lugar fue abandonado hace muchos siglos

_por que…por que nos dieron la espalda

_por que los humanos olvidaron que nosotros los creamos, se volvieron vanidosos e irrespetuosos con nuestras imágenes, no respetaban los días sagrados y se dejaron llevar por sus pasiones, después de un milenio en la tierra se olvidaron de nosotros y nos usaban como cuentos para aliviar el temor de los niños o acrecentar su terror en las noches, a nosotros los seres que les dieron la vida y la tierra

_pero, a ustedes no les afecto

_mi padre esta destrozado, no entiende como es que sus amadas creaciones le fallaron y es por eso que calcina la tierra fértil y seca los ríos, mis hermanos también hicieron lo propio, escondiendo sus regalos sagrados en lugares inaccesibles y olvidándose de sus sacerdotes, así como ellos lo hicieron antes.

_tu nos proteges, en la ciudad de los arboles hubo paz hasta hace poco

_hacia lo mejor para ustedes, mantenía las amenazas de padre lejos, por que en tu tierra me respetaban y amaban, los niños veneran mi imagen con respeto, y devoción. Cuando un dios deja de ser adorado y respetado, deja de ser poderoso y poco a poco muere

_entonces…

_no temas, mi familia tiene muchos adoradores lejos de estas tierras, pero aun así, sus habilidades son menores a las que tuvieron hace siglos cuando la tierra fue creada.

Sasuke se acurruco sobre el pecho del joven dios, a pesar de saberlo siglos mayor, el dios zorro no parecía mayor a el, sus veinte años, que ahora pesaban en su espalda como lozas de roca. Según la leyenda, el dios tejón se había enamorada de un joven cerca de los limites del desierto, un joven de cabello negro y ojos serios, el dios bajo a la tierra y le cortejo, le enamoro la pálida piel del color de la leche fresca y le juro al joven que concedería su mas preciado deseo.

El chico pidió un campo verde con el cual cosechar su propia comida y hacer ofrendas a los dioses, el joven era ciego pero aun asi se movía con la elegancia de una persona con el don de la vista. Cuando el pueblo de ese joven dejo de respetarlo el corazón del dios tejón se rompió.

Sasuke no supo cuanto tiempo pasó, pero el agua tibia del estanque le reconforto y al final se quedo dormido en los brazos del rubio, cuando despertó el dios estaba recostado a su lado.

Se dio la vuelta esperando no molestarlo, pero el rubio se movio sobre su cuerpo, ambos desnudos como estaban compartían el aroma de las hiervas aromáticas del baño.

_Sasuke

_que pasa

_como te sientes

El moreno sin abrir los ojos, analizo su cuerpo, estaba restablecido en su mayoría y no tenia ningún dolor, estaba mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, tras su estancia en la prisión de Gaara del desierto.

_mucho mejor, gracias por preguntar

Sasuke no vio la sonrisa del zorro cuando esta lleno su rostro, el demonio, utilizo las mantas para cubrirse y se deslizo hasta el estomago del moreno, acaricio de a poco el ombligo y ascendió cubriendo el cuerpo del chico con su aroma.

_que…

_estoy reclamando lo que es mío, Sasuke

_detente

Los ojos de color rojo del dios, le hicieron tragarse sus protestas, en verdad había vendido su corazón para salvar a su pueblo, y si este era el sacrificio que tenia que hacer lo haría, tenia miedo, a pesar de no ser nuevo en esto, tenia miedo de saber lo que el dios tenia planeado para el.

_se que nadie te ah poseído, seré tu primero y el único a partir de ahora, si alguien te toca, se muere

La promesa del dios era real, el brillo de sus ojos le dijo que hablaba en serio, trago grueso y dejo su cuerpo relajarse, el rubio sonrió feliz al ver la sumisión del moreno, el príncipe era como los dioses, gustaba del placer y no del cuerpo, habían echo a los hombres en dos géneros, por que en la tierra de los dioses, sólo había hombres, querían dar opciones a sus creaciones.

_esta bien, príncipe, esta bien

Repetía el zorro mientras besaba suavemente los labios del joven, suaves como esperaba de alguien que había dormido en las aguas congeladas del dios babosa, en los brazos del dios zorro del fuego, Sasuke había sido bendecido por dos dioses y era el momento para que lo agradeciera.

_dios Zorro…

_¿Dime?

_cual es tu nombre

_¿Por que quieres saberlo?

_me consagre a ti, como mi ancestro Madara, pero quiero saber a que dios lo haré

_me parece bien, pero deberás hacer el ritual de consagración completo

_lo haré

La voz de Sasuke era suave y cargada de seguridad, aun asi el dios se percato del dolor que se guardaba en lo profundo de esa mirada.

_deberás decir mi nombre cuando seas completamente mío, deberás repetir con toda tu fe "me consagro a ti, Naruto dios Zorro del fuego y el viento"

_Naruto

Cuando la boca de su amante dijo su nombre, los ojos del dios se encendieron en un dorado profundo, como oro liquido que se bañaba sobre la desnudez de un Sasuke que no sabia si mantenerla o bien dejarse hacer. Naruto deslizo su cuerpo hasta llegar a la entrepierna del moreno, el joven delgado como era sabia lo que estaba a punto de pasar, algunos de sus amantes lo habían echo antes, y aun asi no se sentía igual.

Por quesabia lo que significaba el consagrarse, en cuanto acepto el trato todo pensamiento destinado a su hermano y a los deseos que guardaba para si desde la ultima vez que lo vio debían erradicarse, enterrarse como las cenizas de su tierra ahora prisionera de un sanguinario mercenario. Cubrió su boca en cuanto el dios le tomo en su boca, suave como una caricia con un trozo de terciopelo, era tan bello y a la vez tan sucio.

Se estaba entregando por obligación, no por amor como los pergaminos de la biblioteca rezaban, el acto carnal debía realizarse con pleno consentimiento como un acto de amor y confianza, era degradante y aun asi lo estaba haciendo.

Como lo hiciera después de su avandono, mientras entrenaba para ser rey, mientras tantas cosas horribles pasaron, había dejado a su corazón podrirse en el rencor a un hermano que opto por abandonar su tierra en lugar de aceptar su posición como el líder de la ciudad.

Pero el dios Zorro le estaba brindando una gran oportunidad, se revindicaría y no correría el riesgo de entregar su corazón a nadie, porque ya no sería suyo sería del dios, del único ser que le tendió la mano cuando la necesito, la única criatura que se acerco y le salvo de un destino peor que la muerte.

_Naruto…señor…

Fue lo que pudo decir antes de vaciar su simiente en la garganta del rubio, era vergonzoso que después de ser un sátiro en los terrenos carnales no pudiera soportar una pequeña descarga de placer.

_esta bien Sasuke, se que en este momento estas pensando en todos alla afuera. Pero ahora_ puntualizo metiendo un dedo en el ano del moreno_ tendrás que concentrarte en lo que estamos haciendo

_s…si

Con movimientos circulares el rubio incrusto despacio un dedo y luego otro al estrecho pasaje del príncipe, una condición que en su tierra era degradante y que al parecer el moreno disfrutaba.

Naruto había elegido bien al príncipe para ser su esclavo, el chico en verdad tenia en su sangre el mal de los dioses, usando sus poderes, manifestó una almohada en las caderas del pelinegro, a fin de levantarlo un poco, y hacer de su unión lo mas placentera posible.

Cuando encontró el punto dulce del moreno, se tomó su tiempo para acariciarlo y hacerlo gritar de placer. Los humanos a menudo eran tan frágiles, cuando vio el deseo de Sasuke desbordándole, supo que había llegado el momento.

Beso su frente y le indico con una mirada que estaba listo, tentó la entrada del moreno como incitándolo, el joven trago grueso y asintió, cerrando los ojos fuertemente al momento de sentir el miembro del dios en sus entrañas.

Era algo nuevo, y al mismo tiempo, sintió su alma quebrarse de a poco, como si le estuvieran marcando con un hierro caliente desde el interior de su cuerpo. Sabia que en cuanto el dios le poseyera completamente debería decir las palabras.

_Naruto…me consagro a ti, Naruto dios Zorro del fuego y el viento

Su voz salio ronca, ahogada en los deseos y la pena de tener que sacrificarte, el dios satisfecho manifestó nuevamente las cadenas en sus manos, y enlazo el alma del joven príncipe con la propia, ahora nadie podría romper el vinculo que les unía, y ningún arma humana podría dañar a su príncipe.

_bien dicho, Sasuke, bien dicho

Beso nuevamente la frente del moreno al mismo tiempo que le cabalgaba, suavemente, como si el joven fuese frágil como las burbujas de agua de su hermano, temiendo romperlo masalla de lo que le dañaron antes.

El moreno sucumbió pronto y su simiente se rego a chorros desde su miembro, como una cascada liquida y perlada que decoro su vientre como un lienzo en blanco, el rubio le siguió después, al verle tan perfectamente cubierto de sudor y por el rubor de la vergüenza.

_descansa mi príncipe, pronto tendrás tu venganza.

Dos días mas tarde el príncipe estaba completamente recobrado, albergando un extraño sentimiento tras haberse entregado al dios, el rubio le había llevado al estanque varias ocasiones mas, sin poseerlo nuevamente.

El dios se había acercado a el con una cota de malla especial y protecciones para los brazos y las piernas, las sandalias que usaba eran de un material oscuro al igual que el resto de toda su ropa, usaba una bufanda y un par de guantes largos sin dedos, asi como un cinturón con dos pequeños compartimentos donde seguro guardaba armas.

_tu traje esta listo, la primera parte es llegar a la ciudad sin ser detectado por los otros guerreros

Asintiendo se vistió con la ropa que el dios había preparado para el, en resumen las ropas era igual a las del rubio, en las bolsas de cuero del cinturón encontró pequeñas piezas de metal, bastante afiladas, cuerda de fibra delgada y también una especie de bomba redonda y pequeña que expedía un aroma a pólvora al momento de tocarla.

El dios no entablo conversación masalla de la necesaria con el príncipe, cuando consideraba prudente, utilizaba sus poderes de dios y los acercaba a la ciudad gracias a su habilidad de remontar las corrientes de aire.

Pero como Sasuke notó después, no era lo adecuado, en especial con cielo despejado, el dios podía ocultarse, pero él no, era un ser etéreo que le procuraba protección, pero que se veía limitado al entrometerse en terrenos que pertenecían a sus hermanos.

_no debemos molestar a los otros dioses, están débiles pero aun asi son fáciles de cabrear

Tardaron tres días en regresar a la ciudad, el fuerte de la entrada estaba reforzado y el escudo de Gaara de la Arena ahora ondeaba en las banderas de la entrada, su guardia anterior había sido sustituido por dos jóvenes mal encaradas y que parecía esperaban que el viento moviera las hojas de los arboles para atacar.

Con un gesto el dios arrojo dos de los artefactos de metal a las chicas, ambos dieron en el centro de sus caras, dejándolas inconscientes al momento.

_es hora.

El dios avanzo a su lado, ocultándose en las penumbras de una aldea que años atrás se mantenía segura y que ahora era prisionera, Sasuke aprendió a lanzar los Shurikens al tiempo que el dios se encargaba de mantener a raya a los curiosos o a los guardias, al llegar a media ciudad el rumor de que alguien había irrumpido en las murallas, se había extendido como pólvora.

El destacamento de caballería había salido en su búsqueda, y ambos sabían que era cuestión de tiempo antes que alguien descubriera que eran ellos, aceleraron el paso, cobijados por el resplandor del atardecer y los poderes del dios Zorro, cerca del templo un sacerdote se inclinó al verles pasar, esa acción lleno de esperanzas al príncipe, después de todo, si le reconocían y no le acusaban con el regente, la ciudad aun podía salvarse.

Naruto comenzó a arrojar bolas de fuego desde su boca, mientras él se encargaba de degollar a cuanto guardia y obstáculo se cruzara en su camino. La voz de alarma sonó y un destacamento a caballo salió en su búsqueda, ambos se encontraban a escasos metros de distancia del palacio.

En la plaza principal un grupo de guerreros les rodearon, cerca de veinte hombres contra los dos. Las espadas en mano y las armaduras ralladas con la sangre de los caidos, los azules ojos del dios zorro brillaron con la anticipación de la batalla, los humanos aun no sabían contra quien se estaban enfrentando, un grupo de cinco ataco a Naruto, mientras que otros cinco atacaron a Sasuke.

La batalla fue encarnizada y ambos tuvieron una fuerte contienda, sin embargo los salieron airosos y se refugiaron en el techo de una alta construcción.

_nos están rodeando, tienen nuestra posición

_el palacio esta a medio kilómetro, tenemos poco tiempo asi que mas vale te apresures Sasuke

_de que hablas

_atraigamos al mayor numero de guerreros a nuestros pies, en cuanto te de mi señal desapareces y buscas al bastardo de las arenas

_¿Tu señal?

_créeme la reconocerás en cuanto la veas

Encaramados a las vigas de madera, esperaron hasta ver lo cuatro frentes del ejercito rodeándolos, al parecer cerca de cien hombres dispuestos a llevar sus cabezas ante el pelirrojo. Naruto sonrió y sus ojos brillaron en el color del fuego, se levantó sobre sus pies gritando al cielo como un histérico, al momento su cuerpo se cubrió de llamas, su cuerpo desapareció en medio del resplandor del fuego, el edificio comenzó a arder y Sasuke salió pitando del tejado en dirección al palacio.

Los guerreros pensaron que los atacantes se habían inmolado, hasta que vieron la forma de las llamas, nueve látigos de formas similares, les hacían señas desde lo alto del techo, un desgarrador rugido hizo temblar sus piernas al momento que el zorro de las nueve colas, el protector de la ciudad de los arboles se mostraba en toda su gloria.

_humanos, estúpidos, como se atreven a ir contra los deseos de un dios

Los guerreros corrieron en todas direcciones, los mas valientes o los mas estúpidos se quedaron lanzando flechas a la bestia y esperando reducirla. Los ojos del zorro llenos de furia no mostraban compasión alguna a ninguno de los insurrectos o los invasores.

Usando cada una de sus colas, les bloqueo el paso, incendiando su cuerpo y disfrutando con cada nueva victima que llenaba de sangre su altar personal. losdioses tenían muchas formas de fortalecerse, los dioses bélicos y destructivos como el lo hacían cuando la incredulidad se convertía en certeza y sus ateos, se cagaban de miedo ante su visión en la tierra.

Las colas de Naruto incendiaban todo a su paso, Sasuketemia que en su intención de salvar a la ciudad tal vez terminaría destruyéndola hasta sus cimientos, cuando llego al gran salón de su palacio, Gaara le esperaba con un regalo que no se esperaba.

En el umbral de la puerta, su hermano le detenia el acceso con su propio cuerpo, tenia los ojos cerrados y usaba una toga ceremonial de los monjes del templo del este, una secta dedicada a la predicación de cultos oscuros y falsos secretos sobre los dioses.

_Hermano, Itachi

_no gastes tu saliva, joven príncipe, el heredero Itachi, hace mucho tiempo perdió la capacidad de responder.

Gaara le hablo desde la silla de su padre, ahora profanada con el cráneo de su padre en la parte central, enjoyado como si se tratara de un trofeo.

A una señal de su mano, su hermano mayor comenzó a atacarle, usando técnicas de batalla que al partir no conocía, gracias al entrenamiento y los cuidados de Naruto pudo hacerle frente no sin resultar herido un par de veces.

Gaara y un par de sus esbirros miraban la situación con mucha calma, sin recordar que el dios Zorro de las nueve colas en ese momento reducia su ejercito a nada. Sin embargo Sasukesabia que no podía matar a su hermano, a pesar de haber sido corrompido, el hacerlo era peor que traicionar a su pueblo.

Itachi era el heredero original, el hijo mayor de su padre, y el único sucesor, si lo mataba, no habría esperanza para su pueblo, pensando en eso no percibio la espada de su hermano, que hábilmente clavo en su brazo, cerca de un lugar importante, pero solo cerca, abrió los ojos con verdadero pánico al saber que su hermano tenia la capacidad de matarle y no se tentaría el corazón.

Fue cuando Itachi abrió los ojos por primera vez, la tristeza y la desesperación de su mirada calo fuerte en Sasuke, supo que tenia que hacer algo, su hermano aun podía salvarse, pero ¿Como hacerlo?

Esquivando las estocadas de su hermano el menor de los Uchiha no se percato cuando el terreno de batalla lo redujo a una pared de madera y la espada. Cerró los ojos esperando la estocada final hasta que escucho una explosión en la parte de afuera.

El techo se derrumbo, algo se interpuso entre su cuerpo y la espada de Itachi, y el fuego cubrió toda la estancia. El moreno abrió los ojos al ver a su dios en el suelo con el cuerpo atravesado por la espada de un mortal.

_¡NARUTO!

El cuerpo del dios aun estaba cubierto por resabios de fuego, Itachi se impacto contra el suelo con los ojos ardiendo en llamas y las manos llenas de llagas, seguramente el dios se había atravesado mientras aun mantenía su forma divina.

Sasuke sujeto el cuerpo del dios mientras su poder se disolvía como niebla de su cuerpo, la parte superior de su armadura estaba destruida, gracias a algún poder oculto sus partes pudendas estaban cubiertas por un taparrabo rudimentario.

_estaré bien, mi príncipe

_Pero…

_has lo que viniste a hacer, las llamas de mi poder me mantendrán a tu lado aunque no este contigo

Dicho esto el dios cerro los ojos, sin saber por que, Sasuke beso los labios del rubio como una promesa muda de "Todo estará bien" y se enfilo a las habitaciones del consejo donde había visto se refugiara Gaara y su sequito.

El pelirrojo estaba perplejo, había logrado capturar al príncipe heredero del templo de las montañas de roca, el príncipe había sido sometido a un entrenamiento minucioso cuando llego, y estaba en medio de su acondicionamiento espiritual, cuando las noticias de la invasión habían llegado a sus oídos, lamentablemente aquellos que le informaron sobre la situación eran también sus verdugos.

Usando artes prohibidas habían reducido al heredero en un guiñapo, una marioneta que el podía ordenar como un mercenario, no tenia compasión y tampoco la voluntad para liberarse de las ataduras a las que estaba atado.

Imagino que la persona que atacaba la ciudad no era otro que el príncipe menor, aquel que había dado por muerto cuando el calabozo se había incendiado. Nadie le menciono que un mago poderoso lo acompañaba, nadie le dijo nada acerca de los incendios que se habían iniciado a su paso. El era Gaara del desierto, el príncipe saqueador de las arenas, el único heredero de una gran fila de inútiles saqueadores que nunca se atrevieron a atacar la ciudad de los arboles por miedo a la protección de un dios que seguramente también había vuelto la espalda al pueblo.

Pero al ver las llamas entrar por el techo y el gran mole de fuego que había recibido la estocada final del heredero, supo que tal vez había llegado a la ultima de sus conquistas, el fuego lamia el palacio en su totalidad pero no lo dañaba, si uno de sus acompañantes era alcanzado por las llamas, de inmediato era absorbido como un trozo de carbón demasiado seco, que servia como pasto al ganado.

_que hacemos

Su segundo le había comentado, ahora no sabia, no sabia que hacer, como combatir contra los dioses, habían estado solos durante siglos sin su ayuda, y ahora teniendo frente a el la muerte, recordó a su patrón, el dios Tejon del desierto, el dios de los temblores y la tierra fértil.

El dios que le dio la espalda a su pueblo, por no haberle dado el corazón de un muchacho ciego que repudiaba el amor entre hombres. Al igual que todos en la tierra.

La puerta se abrió, dos de sus generales agonizaban entre fuego mientras que su segundo y el empuñaban las espadas, bien, puede que esa noche muriera, que fuera su derrota, pero nadie diría que Gaara de la arena suplico por su vida.

Sasuke atravesó el umbral de la puerta rodeado de llamas, herido de su batalla contra su hermano, pero con la mirada del asesino en su rostro, era lo mas lógico, Gaara se enfrentaría al hombre que mas había dañado en su empresa, el joven príncipe tenia el torso lleno de cicatrices, de los interrogatorios a los que le había sometido tras capturarlo.

_toma tu espada

Fue lo único que dijo, con una voz ronca y cavernosa, el cabello sobre el rostro ocultando sus verdaderas intenciones en lo profundo de sus negros ojos. Los dos generales, Nara Shikamaru y NegiHyuga se abalanzaron uno por cada flanco, buscando aturdirlo.

El príncipe usando su espada corto la garganta de uno mientras al otro lo esquivaba para encajar la espada en su espalda.

_¡Toma tu espada, Gaara de la arena!

Gaara reconoció a un digno rival en el joven, en realidad era como un dios emergido de la desdicha y la cenizas como un ser nuevo, como las espadas que entre mas se sometían al fuego y los golpes mas fuertes eran.

Sonrió arremetió contra el desnudo jovencito, recibiendo golpe contra golpe, y estocada contra bloqueo, estaban listos para matar o morir, por honor o por venganza, el resultado final solo dependía de quien fuera mas hábil. La ventaja llego cuando el dios Zorro gruño entre las llamas y distrajo al joven de las arenas.

El pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina titubeo al escuchar el grito del dios Zorro y ese segundo bastó para que Sasuke clavara su espada en el estomago de su atacante, Gaara sintió la estocada y vio la espada cuando el príncipe la retiro de sus entrañas, su sangre comenzaba a brotar, cada vez con mas velocidad. Aun asi cuando vio a su derrota a los ojos sonrio al príncipe.

_es….ha sido un honor, morir en tus manos

Sasuke dio la vuelta y dejo al invasor de su pueblo morir en soledad, tenia que ver si el dios Zorro estaba a salvo, o si debía hacer algun sacrificio para mantenerlo sano y vivo.

Cuando entro en el salón, su hermano y el rubio Naruto estaban abrazados el uno al otro, quedo pasmado ante lo intimo del gesto y se acerco a su hermano para cortarle las manos. Naruto de inmediato le devolvió la mirada, inocente y tierna como nunca se había mostrado.

_le has matado

Afirmo sin darle tiempo a darle la buena noticia, su hermano agotado y cansado se alejo del dios y le obsequio una sonrisa de gratitud.

_te creí perdido hermano

Ambos compartieron un abrazo, de esos que se dan a la familia cuando pasa mucho tiempo sin verla, de esos que sin palabras consuelan a quien los recibe, el dios aspiro suavemente y las llamas alrededor comenzaron a retroceder, los hermanos se dieron cuenta que el fuego no había dañado nada, salvo por el boquete abierto cuando Naruto entro todo estaba bien.

_no puedo dañar aquello que fue consagrado por mi

Los tres salieron a la plaza, las calles llenas de cadáveres que habían sido desperdigados por el rubio cuando se inmolo, las casas alcanzadas por el fuego, estaban intactas al igual que el palacio, hombres y mujeres de todos lados de la ciudad salían, cubiertos de polvo y hollín, algunos con espadas y cuchillos en las manos tenían los antebrazos cubiertos de sangre y raspones.

_Gaara de la Arena esta muerto

Grito Naruto mientras los simpatizantes se escondían entre la multitud, y los aldeanos se regocijaban en la victoria, todos sin excepción se inclinaron ante los príncipes reconociendo su salvación en sus manos y en el extraño joven de ojos azules.

Les tomo cerca de un mes levantar la ciudad y la barricada de alrededor, Naruto y Sasuke se volvieron los emisarios del mensaje de los dioses recorriendo las planicies y montañas de su tierra recordándoles el poder de aquellos que los habían creado, y de la gran necesidad que tenían el uno del otro.

Esperaban con mucho que los dioses hermanos de Naruto se recuperaran, al escuchar los ruegos de sus humanos, no todas las naciones aceptaron, pero la mayoría reconoció su error y trataron de enmendarlo, dejando las batallas sin sentido y buscando el bienestar de los pocos sobrevivientes de sus años de mercenarios.

Al volver a la ciudad el dios Zorro estaba muy debilitado y Sasuke lo percibió a pesar de la sonrisa siempre cálida del rubio.

_que ocurre

_debo irme, Sasuke, ya no puedo quedarme aquí

El moreno asintió, entendía que un dios, debia estar en el pueblo de los dioses, y el mantenerse en la tierra por mucho tiempo lo podría arriesgar a perder sus poderes. El príncipe le acomodo en una habitación real, mientras velaba su sueño a un lado del lecho. Itachi había tomado posesión del trono y ahora era el regente de la ciudad de los arboles verdes.

El pueblo aun le guardaba algo de recelo por haber sido capturado y manipulado, pero al saber que Itachi era bendecido con el toque del dios Zorro nadie refuto su legitimo derecho. Naruto le había explicado, que su hermano había sido maldecido cuando lo capturaron, su voluntad y su cuerpo fueron fracturados, cuando los encontró tras matar al pelirrojo, Naruto retiro los rescoldos de la maldición con su propio poder.

_Sasuke, debemos hablar

_lo que tengas que decirme, Naruto puede escucharlo

Itachi había crispado los ojos al saber que el dios Zorro permitía a su hermano llamarle por su nombre, cuando a nadie en la corte se le permitía siquiera mirarle a la cara, si el dios Zorro se sentía observado mas allá de los pies, una llama se encendía en la cabeza del insolente que se atreviera a levantar la mirada.

Incluso él, el rey debía ser respetuoso y evitar mirarle lo menos posible.

_los consejeros piden que informes acerca de tu excursión

_no tengo nada que decir

_están preocupados ante una posible nueva invasión

_deberían estar mas preocupados por que no les devore el alma, por traicionar a su tierra

El dios Zorro, había hablado con rabia desde la comodidad del lecho, su hermano le sujetaba la mano, como cuando alguien enfermo esta tan débil que le es imposible moverse. Aun así la cara del dios era rebosante y cargada de energía.

_lo que deberían hacer, los malditos consejeros es preparar el festival de mi aniversario

Itachi trago ante la ira que el dios mostraba contra él, la única vez que fue amable, fue cuando estaba herido y le había abrazado para retirar la maldición de su cuerpo, a pesar de no recordar con detalle lo ocurrido esa noche las palabras del dios resonaban en sus oídos cada que lo veía al lado de su hermano menor.

"ahora es mío"

_pero…

_¿Le parece algo inútil? O ¿Una banalidad?

_no, su excelencia

_informe al pueblo que su dios, desea festejar su festival con ellos.

_Naruto

_Sasuke, en verdad agradecería ver el festival contigo

El moreno sonrió y asintió a su hermano mayor mientras daba por zanjada la conversación; el festival cubría de colores naranjas y amarillos las calles de la ciudad, se realizaban peregrinaciones y ofrendas en el altar del templo, y el ultimo día una gran hoguera se encendía en la plaza. Los aldeanos inmolaban representaciones de paja del dios Zorro, con sus deseos impresos en trozos de papel que se escondían entre los carrizos.

Cuando el rey informo acerca de los deseos del Dios, la mitad de la mesa de consejeros se escandalizó. Pero la otra mitad, sonrió reconociendo las travesuras y la jocosidad de la leyenda del dios protector de la ciudad.

_debemos hacerlo, el dios Zorro lo merece

_le diré a los sacerdotes para que comiencen con los preparativos, a pesar de la invasión debemos ser agradecidos con su intervención por nosotros

Comentaron los consejeros del templo y uno de los sacerdotes presente comenzó a hacer recuentos en un papiro cerca de el. De acuerdo con el calendario, el festival iniciaría un cuarto menguante antes de la luna llena, y la hoguera se encendería en el plenilunio de ese mes.

Naruto, se mantuvo en el palacio, conociendo los rincones que visitara en su forma espiritual, entrenando con Sasuke y enseñándole el lenguaje de los dioses. Sasuke sólo tenia ojos para el y en ocasiones le atrapaba suspirando a su lado cuando el rubio parecía distante.

_después del festival te irás no es así

_si

Respondía el de ojos azules, mientras su tesoro se refugiaba cada dia mas en la admiración y el miedo. El festival comenzó y como un agregado, los sacerdotes del templo invitaron al dios a ocupar el altar erigido en su honor, donde escucharía las plegarias de los fieles directamente; Naruto acepto, siempre y cuando se hiciera del conocimiento que nadie podía verle a la cara y que Sasuke estaría a su lado todo el tiempo.

Los fieles aceptaron, y uno a uno fueron a entregar las ofrendas a los pies del joven de cabellos dorados que usaba una mascara blanca y asentía cuando los niños le acariciaban el manto. Sasuke a veces se agachaba para recoger una flor o una ofrenda particularmente bonita; y la extendía para que el dios la apreciara de mejor manera.

_eres un príncipe muy zalamero Sasuke.

_eres el único dios al que le sirvo, lo hago con gusto

Ya en la madrugada cuando los festejos se habían terminado, Naruto fue acompañado a sus aposentos por el príncipe, elegantemente vestido y cansado, le despojo de la armadura y le indico con una mirada y sin palabras que esa noche reafirmaría su consagración.

_¿Me odias por obligarte a esto?

_no

Respondió con la seguridad típica del príncipe menor, y con un brillo especial en los ojos, Naruto le beso cautivado por esa sensación que día con día le quemaba el pecho y le decía que lo que estaba haciendo con Sasuke no era correcto, y a pesar de ello ambos estaban destinado a estar juntos.

El era un dios, y merecía de vez en cuando un capricho diferente al sacrificio de sus fieles, permitió al moreno desnudarle, retirando las capas de su manto ceremonial con la veneración de un fiel, sus labios marcando un camino de fuego y hielo en su piel, y el contacto de su manos sellando el cerrojo de las cadenas que unían sus almas hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Cuando se había dado cuenta de ello, no se arrepintió, era dichoso de unir su alma con la de un hombre como Sasuke, un hombre que le recordaba tanto a Madara su salvador y que al mismo tiempo tenía su propia esencia.

Usando aceites esenciales de su cómoda, preparo la entrada de su príncipe y completamente embriagado de amor unió sus cuerpos. El pequeño gemido de Sasuke y sus uñas en su espalda le obligaron a ir despacio, mimando con cariño al chico de los ojos de noche.

_eres el viento que da vida al fuego, eres el fuego que incita al viento a bailar con el, eres mío Sasuke

_para siempre, Naruto, tuyo para siempre

Gorjeo, cuando el dios estimulo sin querer la próstata del moreno; era la señal para iniciar con el vaivén que ambos anhelaban, desde esa primera vez en la caverna, desde esa primera vez que presa del miedo y el rencor el príncipe se había entregado al dios. Y a pesar de haberse salido con la suya, el dios no reclamaría de nuevo al príncipe hasta estar seguro que no lo obligaba.

Esa noche no se molesto en ocultar su pasión de nadie, si el hermano de su amante pasaba por el pasillo y escuchaba los gritos y jadeos de placer, esperaba se muriera de envidia y se arrepintiera de relegar el amor de su hermano. Al final de cuentas amor era amor, sin importar el cuerpo del que se profesara.

_mañana me iré

_lo se

_irías conmigo

Sasuke aspiro al escuchar algo que creía nunca se pronunciaría, asintió sin saber exactamente como es que el dios lo llevaría a su reino. La noche del fin del festival llego y todos los fieles alistaron la hoguera con leños e pino y encino. El aroma de maderas finas mantuvo a la gente cerca con sus zorros de paja y sus deseos expresados en tinta para que llegara a los oídos y ojos de su patrono.

El dios, acompañado por el príncipe, se hizo acercar hasta que cada uno de los aldeanos arrojo su zorro en las llamas, levanto las manos un usando su máscara y abrazo a los niños a su lado, por primera vez nadie dijo nada, y el festival quedo en completo silencio.

_este año ah sido de duras pruebas para ustedes, hijos de Madara, miembros del Clan Uchiha y aldeanos de la ciudad, como hace tantos años, prometí cuidar de ustedes lo eh echo, pero es momento que vuelva con los dioses, a mi lugar en el firmamento

El dios se posó cerca del rey y de los concejales, todos hicieron una reverencia, todos salvo Sasuke, quien se mantenía al lado del dios Zorro como una escolta.

_os agradezco su hospitalidad, Itachi, dejo en tus manos la prosperidad de mi pueblo.

_si, mi dios

_entiendes que es el momento de pagar el precio por mi ayuda

Afirmo el dios sin retirarse la máscara pero ante la rigidez del rey, se dio por entendido, el pueblo temia esas palabras, el dios zorro era un ser bondadoso pero era muy exigente, por cada intervención suya en la aldea, a fin de su prosperidad siempre había exigido un tesoro para el. Un tesoro que se debía entregar sin dudar.

_quiero tu daga, la daga que te dieron los monjes en el templo donde te capturaron

Extrañado el rey desenfundo la daga y la entrego con el filo hacia el, Naruto tomo el mango y con un movimiento rápido abrió una herida ligera en su cuello. Para después guardar la daga entre las mangas de su traje.

_Sasuke, es el momento

Había explicado a su esclavo el procedimiento, el joven estaba atado a él por su alma y su cuerpo, pero antes de partir, debían unirse en sangre. El príncipe ante la vista de todos sujeto al dios con extremo cuidado y pego su boca a la herida bebiendo la roja sangre que se le había ofrecido. En el movimiento la mascara se deslizo mostrando su rostro al rey quien no había retirado la mirada del dios.

_No…no puede

_te lo dije, ahora es mio

Los ojos de Naruto se tornaron rojos como brazas y el rey tuvo el que reprimir el impulso de correr, si dios había echo su reclamo, el precio por su ayuda en esta ocasión era la vida de su hermano, de su único familiar.

_es lo único que me queda

Sollozo entre dientes. Era todo esa noche le despojarían de lo que restaba de su familia.

_es la hora.

Naruto se acerco a la hoguera y sin pestañear entro en las llamas, cientos de figuras similares a el bailaron a su alrededor convirtiéndose en pequeñas llamas que danzaban sobre la madera iluminando la noche como algo maravilloso.

Sasuke sonrio a su hermano.

_lo prometí, Itachi, siempre te querré, pero ahora pertenezco a Naruto

_hermano

El rey corrió buscando un abrazo de su hermano menor, pero las llamas le bloquearon el paso, el dios miraba desde el centro mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar poco a poco, el joven príncipe sonrió levemente a su hermano, disculpándose por no permanecer a su lado y por haberle profesado el amor que tanto le carcomía desde su partida.

Pero ahora era otra cosa, su amor había ido cambiando conforme el dios le abría los ojos a la realidad, su corazón solo seria apreciado por el dios mientras que su hermano lo había rechazado por sus prejuicios. No lo resentía, agradecía lo ocurrido e incluso le agradecía a Gaara por haberlo obligado a esto, pero en el fondo de su corazón, el sabia que no pudo haber un mejor final para el príncipe desviado de la gran familia Uchiha.

Se acerco a la hoguera y la sonrisa del dios le hizo olvidar lo que estaba a punto de hacer, devolvió la sonrisa, y se dejo sujetar e ingresar a las llamas.

El pueblo que no había escuchado la conversación del rey con el dios ahogo un gemido al ver al joven príncipe ingresar a las llamas y comenzar a quemarse.

El fuego consumió sus ropas y calzado, pero su cuerpo se mantenía intacto, o al menos eso parecía. Con un segundo vistazo era posible ver como la piel del príncipe se enrojecia y el aroma de carne quemada inundaba la calzada.

El dios sujeto el rostro de Sasuke dedicándole una mirada de disculpa, era la única forma y el joven debía soportarlo, poco a poco el cuerpo del moreno se evaporo, como si estuviera echo solo de agua y se fundió con el viento, mientras las llamas de la hoguera se enaltecían y se volvían de un color dorado.

Nadie escucho ningún grito ni tampoco quejas, cuando la llamas abrazaron el cuerpo completo del principe, el dios había desaparecido y nadie en los años venideros le volvió a necesitar o a ver.


End file.
